The Queen's Summons
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Written for Roundtable Stories at Merlin Writers


**Characters:** Merlin, Leon, Gaius, Gwen

**Rating:** PG (character death)

**Summary:** Merlin comes home.

**Prompt:** Merlin/Cottage/Map

**Written for Merlin Writers Roundtable Stories **

Merlin had been traveling but now he was back. He got off his horse in front of the old charcoal maker's cottage. He pulled his bag off the saddle and settled the horse in the makeshift stable next to the cottage.

Merlin had taken up residence there after Arthur's death. Somehow going back to Camelot without Arthur was just too painful a proposition.

Gwen knew where Merlin was if she needed him. It wasn't easy for her either and Merlin's presence seemed to only make things awkward between them. She blamed him for Arthur's death even though he tried his best to save him.

Merlin went inside and cleared the table. He pulled a map from his bag and spread it out. He wasn't sure what he was looking for when he traveled but he had a feeling it would come to him when he saw it. He had been making short trips for months now searching for something he felt he needed to find.

He looked at the five kingdoms on the map and whispered a single word. "Albion." That single word acted like a spell. Images came flooding to him in a vision. He saw one great kingdom ruled by a Queen. Queen Guinevere!

This was not the way he thought the prophecy was supposed to go. He thought it would be Arthur sitting on the throne with Guinevere by his side. But Arthur was dead and this was the path they were now on.

He made a vow in that very spot he would do all he could to see his Queen rule over a land where those with magick could be free. One great kingdom that was peaceful and bountiful. It would take a lot of work but he had faith it could be done.

The only problem with his vow is that he would have to convince Gwen to believe in what he had seen. He wasn't even sure she would receive him but he had to try.

First, he had to come up with a plan that would help his Queen achieve what he had seen. Fortunately, he knew enough about treaties and negotiations from being at Arthur's side for all those years. Now was the time to put those things he learned into play.

He grabbed a sheet of parchment and started to formulate a plan. He worked for hours and was just about done when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Merlin called out.

Leon stepped inside. "Hello Merlin! I was sent to fetch you. The Queen wants to see you."

"Good! I want to see her too." Merlin said. He gathered up the map and the parchment he had been working on and put them in his bag.

"Merlin, maybe you should think of coming back to Camelot before winter. This place looks a little drafty." Leon looked around. "You would be more comfortable there."

"You know I can't. Gwen blames me for not saving Arthur." Merlin said. "I don't want to cause her pain."

"That is just it. I think Gwen blames you anymore. That was why she sent for you. She wants you to come home." Leon said. "We all do. We miss you, Merlin. Gaius seems lost without you."

Merlin smiled. "I miss you all as well. I will think about it and make my decision after I talk to the Queen."

"Then we should get going. I'll bring your horse around front. I think he would like a proper stable to sleep in before winter as well." Leon nodded and went back out the door.

"Thanks Leon." Merlin said. He picked up his bag and looked around. He would miss this place. He had come to think of it as home. He blew out the candle that he had been using on the table and walked outside.

Merlin wanted to go back to Camelot but he would only return if Gwen wanted him there. He wasn't sure if what Leon said was why she was asking for him but he was going to take that as a good sign.

Merlin and Leon mounted their horses and left for Camelot. Leon caught him up on the latest gossip as they rode. They arrived as the sun was starting to set on the castle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Leon said as the last of the sunlight hit the castle.

"It's the most wonderful place in the world." Merlin said. "Or at least it was when Arthur was alive."

"People die, Merlin and things change. That doesn't mean we should leave our friends behind when things get difficult." Leon said. "That's when we need our friends the most."

"Who are you and where is that Knight who didn't want to be attached to anyone?" Merlin asked.

"He's about to be betrothed." Leon said with a grin. "It's part of a treaty with Nemeth the Queen is considering."

"Nemeth? Princess Mithian?" Merlin laughed. "Things are changing. But why you and not Percival?"

Leon blushed. "I volunteered."

Merlin laughed so hard he nearly fell off the horse.

Leon blushed even more.

They rode into the courtyard and the groom came for their horses. Merlin pulled his bag off the saddle and looked around.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out from the top of the steps. "You came."

Merlin nearly ran up the steps to the old man. He hugged Gaius hard and pulled back to look at him. He was a little thinner but he seemed fine.

"I have missed you, old friend." Merlin said.

"I have your room ready for when you are finished with the Queen. Gwen is anxious to see you." Gaius told him.

Merlin nodded. "I should go to her now. Do you know where she is?"

"She is waiting in her chambers." Gaius told him. "It's been six months since you were here. There is a lot you don't know."

"Leon has told me a few things but I will let you catch me up on all the news over supper." Merlin said. "I shouldn't keep the Queen waiting."

"It's good to have you home, my boy." Gaius hugged him again before shooing him off to see Gwen.

Merlin knocked on the door and heard Gwen call out for him to enter. He stepped inside and was not prepared for what he saw.

"Gwen! You're with child!" Merlin shouted when he saw her. He rushed over to hug her forgetting about protocol all together

"That is what Gaius tells me." Gwen smiled. "Merlin. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I was upset and I didn't mean what I said. I want you to come home. We are old friends and I don't want to lose that."

Merlin sighed. "What you said to me the day I returned… I was saying to myself already. I let him down. I let Camelot down. I am the one who should apologize."

Gwen took a deep breath. "No more apologies. Say you forgive me and you will stay then the matter will be closed."

"There is nothing to forgive, Gwen. I will stay but I must go back to get the rest of my things. First, we have things to talk about." Merlin took the parchment and the map from his bag. He handed them to her. "I have been traveling and I think I have a plan for building the world that Arthur wanted."

Gwen took the parchment and the map and sat down to read it. When she was done she looked up at Merlin and smiled. "Arthur once sought your counsel and I want to do the same. This is exactly what I wanted to do in his name for our child."

"Then we are agreed? We must build one united kingdom." Merlin said. "We must bring Albion into being."

"It seems I will have two things to give birth to in this life." Gwen put her hand on her round belly. "Both of which Arthur has fathered."

Merlin smiled. The world had changed after Arthur's death but that didn't mean it didn't still need to change some more. Merlin knew he couldn't stay away any longer. Gwen and her child needed him. In truth, he needed them as well to heal. Standing in those chambers again, he finally felt whole once more.


End file.
